Composite tubing is becoming an increasingly popular alternative to conventional steel tubing. Composite tubing provides improved mechanical properties, greater chemical and corrosion resistance, and longer service life than conventional steel tubing. As composite tubing is introduced into service in different operations, for example as line pipe, as down-hole well pipe, or as sub-sea pipe for the oil and gas industries, the composite tubing is faced with a range of environmental and working conditions, some of which may affect the performance of composite tubing. For example, composite tubing may be exposed to extreme temperatures and pressures, may be utilized to transport highly corrosive fluids and gases under high pressures, and may be subjected to high stresses and strains due to repeated spooling and un-spooling from a reel.